


Magic, Royalty, and Highschool (Oh my!)

by welp88



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Reader, But the best kind, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love all these boys so much, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Look it's complicated and I don't care to do worldbuilding at the moment, M/M, Other, Patton and Logan are like the dads they've never had, Reader is Roman's bodyguard, Roman and Virgil and reader are Chaos together, Virgil needs a better family, but like not really, mild violence, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welp88/pseuds/welp88
Summary: Roman is the Prince of Magic. What does that mean? Well, not much, if you're a normal human, like Virgil. Or like Virgil thought he was. But what will happen when Roman and his bodyguard (y/n) enroll in a normal highschool and come flying into Virgil's life? Adventures in magic and using kitchen appliances, that's what! But with something lurking around the corner, things might not be all fun and games as the trio might hope...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Reader, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Reader, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Reader is just pals with everyone ok?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Roman wants the ultimate teenage experience

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I have no clue where this is going. Things to know: I did my best to keep reader gender neutral, but Roman does mention they like girls (I originally wrote this as a female lesbian reader, but you can pretend they like guys only if you want) Also please know I'm out here vibing. Super open to suggestions and criticism. Please enjoy whatever spews out of my fingertips and have fun!

This was a bad idea.

No, not just a bad idea. Probably the worst idea anyone has ever had. No, worse than that.

“Roman, my buddy, my pal, bro for life,” (y/n) started, one hand pinching the bridge of their nose, the other on the steering wheel of the parked car they were in. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” They glanced over at the prince in the seat beside them. He was staring at the building ahead of them with a mix of apprehension and excitement.

“I’ll be honest, this may not be a good idea, but it was an approved idea, so I’m doing it,” Roman said resolutely. (y/n) moved their hand from their nose to the crystal charm they constantly wore.

“I’m just saying, high school isn’t really… it’s not exactly…” they huffed, trying to find the right words. “Please just remember that you’re not royalty here, people are mean, and I’m gonna say I told you so at some point. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing.” Roman looked at his friend fondly. “Hey, you’ll be there with me all the way, right?” He nudged (y/n)’s shoulder softly as they tucked their necklace back under their shirt.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

***

The day had been going perfectly fine until history. (y/n) could tell this class would be a struggle for Roman. Firstly, they hadn’t seen the teacher leave her chair once. She spoke in a slow monotone as she flipped through the powerpoint as fast as grass grows. That alone made Roman fidgety, but the information the teacher was trying to feed the students really pushed it over the top. Through the whole lecture, (y/n) and Roman traded looks about the falsehoods that were being spouted off. Of course, normal humans didn’t have the full stories behind their significant events, especially considering they didn’t know anything about magic or the persisting royalty. Multiple times, (y/n) smacked their leg against Roman’s to stop him from shouting out about the gross inaccuracies of the civil war. Eventually, they shot a text to Logan, hoping he’d be able to help somehow.

(y/n): History isn’t going well. I think Roman’s gonna have an aneurysm with all the bs being ‘taught’

L is for Lexical: It is my understanding that your grade is required to take U.S. History.

(y/n): Sure, but it’s human history and Roman wants to Say Something

L is for Lexical: Is he unable to speak? I wasn’t aware that’s something history could do to him.

(y/n): Logan can you get us out of history or not

L is for Lexical: I’ll see what I can do.

“Roman, chill,” (y/n) said as he anxiously fidgeted in his seat. “Logan’s got us covered.”

“Okay, but knowing Logan he’ll want us to stay in the class so we can tell him about the gross inaccuracies of the humans.” Roman’s stage whisper was met with an eye roll.

“We’ve got ten minutes left of class, shut up and pretend you’re learning.”

Thankfully, the teacher’s powerpoint ended and she left the class to their own devices. Roman opened his notebook to start sketching while (y/n) leaned back and put their feet up on the table. Pulling out their phone, they surveyed the class, trying to get an idea of who, if anyone, they’d need to watch out for. Most of the class had clumped together into cliques, chatting idly among themselves or scrolling through their phones. A couple kids at the back table had pulled out textbooks and seemed to actually be studying. The only person that really caught (y/n)’s eye was the other boy sitting at their table. He had been sneaking glances at (y/n) and Roman throughout the class. He was also giving (y/n) some… vibes they couldn’t quite put a finger on. His black and purple patchwork hoodie was pulled over his head, but his purple bangs hung down into his deep brown eyes. He had earbuds in the whole class, but (y/n) was unsure if he was actually listening to anything or not because of his not-so-subtle glances everytime Roman had said something. Making a note on their phone, (y/n) muttered a spell under their breath to let them hear whatever the emo kid was listening to. Immediately, some My Chemical Romance washed through their head. They added it to the note on their phone. (y/n) was about to ask the emo his name, but the bell rang and he shot out of his chair. 

Shrugging it off, (y/n) stood and pulled on their backpack as Roman did the same. One more class until they could go home and complain about high school to Logan. Roman was chatting excitedly about the next class, musical theatre or something, but (y/n) was stuck on that odd vibe they’d gotten from the MCR listener. 

“(y/n)? (y/n) are you even listening?” Roman had stopped in the hallway, waving a hand in front of his friend’s face. (y/n) shook their head, clearing their thoughts.

“Sorry Romano, I just… gettin’ vibe checked.” His eyes widened in understanding. (y/n) was trying to interpret magical signals being thrown at them. They shook their head again, refocusing on Roman. “You were saying?”

“Wait, who were you getting those vibes from?” the prince questioned as they continued walking down the hall.

“That kid sitting across from us- the one wearing nearly all black.”

“Hot topic? But he was on his phone the whole time.” (y/n) shot him a look.

“And you were watching him the whole time?” Roman blushed at (y/n)’s teasing tone. Upon seeing him blush, (y/n)’s face erupted in a wide grin. “Yeah, you deeeeeeeefinitely weren’t watching him the whole time.”

“Shut up!” Roman’s face got redder by the second. (y/n) just laughed.

“You haven’t even been to school for one day before you find a cute guy to crush on,” (y/n) mocked.

“At least I didn’t have a crush on the same girl for four years!” Roman blurted, trying to defend himself. That got a reaction out of (y/n), who was quick to retaliate.

“Okay, but at least I didn’t accidentally flirt with my cousin.” 

“You swore we’d never speak of that!”

Their playful banter continued as they walked to their last class, and (y/n) savored the casual tone. They were a lot more on edge then they were letting on to Roman. Truth be told, he had seen a sliver of what (y/n) could do, and they weren’t eager to be put in a position where more would be revealed. But they had plans and training, and wouldn’t let Roman get hurt. That’s the important thing they reminded themself as they walked into the drama room with the prince. Roman won’t get hurt, no matter what.


	2. Virgil has a Sucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's day goes from normal, to bad, to worse. This chapter probably poses way more questions then answers, but that's the fun part! ;) Also it's from Virgil's Point of View so enjoy that! As well as some Remy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for swears (so scandalous, I know)  
> If you haven't read a reader insert, there's a few more terms introduced in this chapter.  
> (y/n) is your name  
> (f/c) is favorite color  
> (y/h/l) is your hair length  
> (y/h/c) is hair color  
> (e/c) is eye color  
> I think that is all, but let me know if I missed anything!!!  
> Content Warning: Minor car accident (SPOILER but Virgil gets hit by a car, but don't worry he is fine)

Virgil Storm has seen a lot of weird things in his life. He did go to public school, after all. However, waking up to that literal black cloud in his bathroom for the fifth day in a row was quickly making its way into the top ten weird things. Maybe top five.

The worst part was it wasn’t even doing anything. Just a black cloud, chilling in his bathroom, slightly out of reach. Virgil sighed. Anything he’d tried in the past few days hadn’t done anything to it. He thought he’d gotten rid of it after leaving the bathroom window all night, but nope. It just kept coming back. Virgil ignored it, choosing instead to check his reflection in the cracked mirror. There was his messy hair, starting to turn brown again after a few weeks of being purple. There were also bags under his eyes, those could easily be covered up by a little bit of foundation. What would be harder to cover up was the large bruise on his jawbone. It was still tender from yesterday. He sighed, picking up his makeup and getting to work.

***

School was fine, if you considered being ignored by all teachers and students fine. Virgil considered it fine. He went about his usual routine, headphones in blasting his favorite playlist, not talking unless absolutely necessary, and keeping his head low. That was until history. History was an easy A for Virgil, considering the teacher cared less about the class than the students. His current plan was to zone out all class, but then someone sat at his table. People didn’t really do that.

  
The first intruder on Virgil’s nonexistent property was a kid around his age. And oh boy, was he cute. Sparkling green eyes, swoopy brownish-goldenish hair, and a blinding smile. He was chatting animatedly about something, but Virgil couldn’t hear with his earbuds in. Blushing furiously, he looked down at his phone and turned his My Chemical Romance up, ignoring the back of his mind that was screaming gay panic. He glanced up to gauge the person beside the cute guy. They looked normal enough in a (f/c) sweatshirt with (y/h/l)(y/h/c) hair. They had plopped down into their chair and promptly stuck their feet on the desk. They rummaged through their backpack before plopping a notebook on the table. The stranger looked up and met eyes with Virgil for just a second.

And in that second every nerve in his body was set on high alert. Their (e/c) eyes bore into his soul for a split-second and Virgil was set on edge. They looked away, but Virgil’s senses were on fire, and he noticed small things he hadn’t before. Like how even though they had their feet on the table, every muscle seemed tense; ready to pounce. And like how they’d gotten a notebook out, but made no effort to get a pencil or actually take notes. The hair on the back of Virgil’s neck stood up as he tore his eyes away from the scary stranger. His anxiety was ramping up to an eleven, every cell screaming danger, and he didn’t understand it one bit. They were just a teenager, right? His brain buzzed with something, some inner sense trying to warn him of something, but he just didn’t understand. Virgil had never met anyone (besides his father) he couldn’t handle, no fight or argument he couldn’t worm his way out of, no threat he couldn’t take care of himself. But this? This was just a weird feeling he couldn’t logic his way out of.

The lights of the classroom were flicked off as the teacher started her presentation. Virgil turned his music nearly all the way down, trying to turn his focus to the lesson.

He found his attention drifting frequently.

Virgil couldn’t help it though! Firstly, the cute guy was fidgeting all over the place. He kept mumbling things to himself and doodling on the edges of his paper. It was cute, honestly. Virgil turned down his music to see if he could hear him.

“-ah, like that’s the reason for the war.” Virgil heard him mumble.

“Roman, chill. Logan’s got us,” the scary stranger said quietly. The stranger’s eyes flickered to Virgil again and he snapped back to looking at his phone. Virgil was just staring at his home screen with his thoughts torn between how cute guy’s name was Roman, and what the scary stranger had said. Virgil decided the best course of action would be to turn up his music again and leave as soon as class was over.

And that’s exactly what he did.

The bell rang and Virgil was out of there. He rushed to his last class, plopping down in his seat next to one of his only friends, Remy.

“You okay there babes? I don’t think you’ve ever come to class that fast,” Remy remarked before taking a sip of the iced coffee in his hand. Remy always had some sort of coffee with him; he claimed it was his “signature”, along with black sunglasses that were currently sitting on top of his head.

“I don’t know man, there were these new kids in history and one of them was really cute but-”

“Really cute you say? So that’s why you were so eager to get here,” Remy interrupted. Virgil huffed in frustration, pretending he wasn’t blushing.

“Well yeah, one of them was really cute, but the other just gave me, like, the weirdest feeling.” Remy raised an eyebrow at that statement. “I don’t know man, they looked at me and-” Virgil shivered- “ugh, never mind. It’s stupid, I sound stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Remy corrected, taking another sip of his coffee. “You don’t know them, anxiety’s a bitch, don’t worry about it.”

The teacher walked in, shutting down further conversation as she clapped her hands and started ranting about whatever. Virgil couldn’t quite write off the feeling scary stranger gave him as normal anxiety. They had put him on edge in a way he couldn’t explain. Sighing to himself, he attempted to turn his focus to the teacher. Just make it through the school day and everything would be fine.

***

Of course fate had other plans for Virgil. He was really proud of himself for making it throughout the rest of the day without any incidents. He had told Remy more about that cute guy, Roman. He’d gotten decent notes for not paying much attention during class. Virgil decided to walk home and buy himself a treat from that good bakery on seventh street. He deserved it for putting up with weird crap today. But that plan was quickly interrupted.

He hadn’t even left the school parking lot when it happened. He was minding his own business, listening to music, looking across the street before he crossed, but then he got hit by a car.

He was crossing the street when a car abruptly stopped way too close to him, hitting his legs and sending him tumbling to the cement. A loud curse left his mouth as he tried to get his bearings. He realized there was some loud arguing happening.

“I can’t believe- this is why I drive, Your Blindness!” That voice was vaguely familiar.

“(Y/n)! Maybe instead of chastising me we should actually make sure I didn’t run over anyone!” Okay, that one was even more familiar.

“Hey, are you okay?” There was a hand waving in front of Virgil’s face. Focus slowly came back to him and he could feel his limbs again. His left leg was throbbing and his hands were scrapped up. Luckily, that seemed to be the worst of it. He looked up at the people crouched beside him.

Well, shit.

Of course it was the new kids- scary stranger and cute guy.

Yeah, this day sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? Hope you enjoyed!!!! Love ya, see ya soon! (hopefully *wink wink*)


	3. Look, one of us has a license and it's Not Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes. You and Roman have to face the aftermath of hitting Virgil with a car. Everyday stuff, amiright???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter for a happy start to December!  
> I'm not very happy with this chapter and it took me forever to get out but it's here now! I wanted to introduce magic in this chapter, but it didn't work out too well... anyway, enjoy for now!   
> As per usual (y/n) is your name!  
> Content Warning: Mention of hospitals, avoidance of hospitals???

Welp. They were screwed.

Of course (y/n) decided to let Roman drive. He had begged to drive home, insisting it was part of the ‘high school experience’, and they’d let him. Well, it was more to get him to shut up about it, but obviously they should’ve been much more valiant.

“Hey, are you okay?” (y/n) asked, waving a hand in front of the emo’s face. He seemed dazed after Roman had nearly plowed him over. His black jeans had ripped where his knees had hit the pavement, and (y/n) could see his hands had gotten scraped up too. (y/n) could also feel their magic flaring up, like Patton’s cat allergy always did in March. Finally, the kid’s eyes seemed to focus. His eyes flickered between (y/n) and Roman a minute before he finally mumbled something.

“‘M fine.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t believe that for one second, Sir Crash-A-Lot here practically ran you over-”

“You’re the one who let me drive!”

“-and getting hit by a car is not a fun experience.” (Y/n) stood all the way up and extended their hand to the boy on the ground, ready to help them up.

“You say that like you’ve been hit by a car,” the teen noted, carefully reaching out his hand.

“You’re not the only one this doofus has hit with a car,” (y/n) said, jerking a thumb at Roman.

“HEY! That was Remus! I would never do something so… so impulsive,” Roman declared with a head bob, offended at (y/n)’s remark.

“Yeah, I stretched the truth a little, what’s it to ya?” Roman rolled his eyes as the boy grabbed (y/n)’s hand, not noticing their eyes widen and a soft glow around their hands. As the boy stood up, he winced and shifted his weight to his right leg.

“Oh jeez, is your leg okay?” Roman asked, clearly unsure whether he should move forward to help or go hide in a hole forever.

“Like I said, I’m fine.” However, as he tried to take a step forward, his left leg gave and he stumbled. (Y/n) and Roman rushed forward and caught him before any more damage could be done. “I can’t go to the hospital,” the emo muttered. Roman and (y/n) exchanged a look.

“Logan?” they said more than asked, but Roman just groaned.

“Are you kidding?! He’s gonna kill me! He’ll immediately revoke my school privileges and I’ll go back to-” 

“Roman!” (y/n) interrupted, shooting him a sharp look.

“Right, right, Emo Daydream’s physical health is more important,” he mumbled, looking properly chastised. That didn’t stop him from adding, “My physical health is gonna take a turn once Logan’s done with me though.” This prompted an eye-roll from (y/n) before they turned back to Virgil.

“Okay, I’m going to try to give you a choice here, but it’s not really much of a choice. You don’t want to go to the hospital, but we can’t just leave you here cause obviously your leg isn’t doing so hot. So, we could take you to our friend Logan, he can use his mag- uh, his… skills? I don’t know, he can fix you up and then we’ll be even, sound good?” (Y/n) looked at him expectantly, but the emo seemed to shrink in on himself.

“What if I… throw in a pack of chocolate chip cookies?” Roman asked precariously. The kid seemed to consider it before letting out a long sigh.

“Throw in some coffee too and I guess that would work. But uh, could I get your names before you drive me off to a random stranger’s?”

“Oh, duh!” Roman smacked his forehead dramatically. “I’m Roman and this is (y/n), and for real, I’m really, really sorry about hitting you with my car.”

“It’s my car, and yeah, he’ll probably never drive again,” (y/n), gesturing for the boys to get in. Roman huffed at their remark, but got in the backseat while (y/n) helped Virgil into the front. 

“Wait what’s your name?” Roman asked suddenly, a look of confusion dawning his face as he leaned towards the passenger.

“Call me Virgil,” Virgil said, fingers anxiously messing with his seatbelt. (Y/n) nodded as they started the car, and Roman sat back in his seat, satisfied with the answer. There was a terse silence before (y/n) spun the volume knob and Never Gonna Give You Up started blasting through the speakers.

“ROMAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes I wrote during this chapter:  
> Roman calls Virgil Emo Daydream (instead of Emo Nightmare) cause he liiiikes him and also cause I'm bad at nicknames  
> I'm so excited for the next chapter!!! Finally some in person Logan and maybeeee some magic (hint hint wink wink) Hopefully the next chapter will come out a lot sooner though! If there are any mistakes let me know and feel free to leave a kudos and a comment! Ok love ya bye!!!!


	4. Weird is An Understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Roman and (y/n)'s current residence! Introducing in person, Logan! And a lot of Confusion! (Well for Virgil, anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: A panic attack described in moderate detail, mentions of hospital, hinted at abuse, hinted at financial problems, mentions of the car accident, and a whole bunch of confusion! Also some surprise fluff sort of... like minor fluff.
> 
> Okay so I wrote like half of this chapter and then got hit in the face with the sledgehammer of writer's block BUT it's here now! I am not dead! I actually really like this chapter, even if it's pretty confusing, but we're finally getting to the juicy stuff! This is also the longest chapter so far, so let me know if you like it long or like the shorter ones more.
> 
> Sit back and enjoy!!!

The ride to Logan’s house would’ve been awkward if not for Roman getting into a debate with (y/n) about meme music versus songs from musicals. Virgil watched the interaction carefully. They bickered like siblings- throwing nicknames and half-hearted insults at each other, but it was all in good nature. Virgil was glad for their distracting debate, it helped him avoid thinking about his leg, which by the way, had started to swell at the knee. It hurt. Like, really bad. Virgil considered himself lucky that they were compassionate enough to try to fix him up and weren’t forcing him to go to the hospital. At the hospital, he would be forced to answer a lot of uncomfortable questions, not to mention the hefty medical bill that would come with it. Virgil visibly paled at the thought. He shook off the thoughts before they could send him spiraling and refocused on whatever (y/n) and Roman were saying.

“Okay, okay, I see why you might not like every song from spongebob, even though that should be impossible, BUT I don’t trust your opinion because you won’t let me play Hamilton in the car!” Roman was saying, his hands gesticulating all over the place. (Y/n) rolled their eyes at the statement.

“We’ve been over this, like, five hundred times,” (y/n) said tiredly, clearly annoyed at rehashing the argument. “I don’t let you listen to Hamilton in the car because you’re already an annoying theater kid-” Roman opened his mouth to interrupt, but (y/n) held up their finger and continued. “AND everytime ONE Hamilton song comes on, you just have to reenact the entire musical from that point on,” (y/n) finished. Roman opened his mouth to argue, but realizing they were right, instead pouted and folded his arms. Virgil smirked.

“Y’know, I think I’m with (y/n) on that one. That does sound obnoxious,” Virgil stated nonchalantly. Roman put a hand to his chest, his face contorting to show how offended he was. A sound between a squawk and a gasp came out of his mouth and (y/n) laughed.

“Wow, less than ten minutes with him and you’ve already got his iconic ‘offended princey noise’ out of him,” (y/n) snickered. 

“‘Offended princey noise’?” Virgil turned to get a better look at Roman, wincing as his knee brushed his other leg. Roman was quickly sinking down in his seat, red flush evident on his face.

“Oh yeah. The sound he makes when someone makes a valid point against him,” (y/n) teased as Roman stuck out his tongue. 

“Okay, but ‘princey’?”

(Y/n) hesitated for a second before saying, “Just a nickname.”

Before Virgil could ask any more questions, (y/n) pulled the car into a driveway and Roman sing-songingly announced, “We’re here!”

Gently helping Virgil out of the car, he couldn’t help but notice a weird tingly sensation when the two near-strangers touched him. He chalked it up to being touch starved, but he couldn’t ignore the back of his mind that was screaming about the weird feeling (y/n) had been giving him mere hours earlier. Before he could think about it too much, he was led inside the home and settled down on a comfortable brown couch. He took a quick glance at his surroundings; a plain wooden coffee table in front of him with a simple flat screen television across the wall, a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books, pictures and other trinkets, a couple photos on the wall. To his right was the way they’d come in and behind him slightly to the left was an open arch that showed a view of the kitchen. There was a set of stairs to the left of the television leading upstairs to what Virgil assumed would be the bedrooms. Roman and (y/n) were quickly making themselves at home; both dumping their backpacks in the entryway. Roman practically booked it to the kitchen, claiming he was going to grab them all snacks. Meanwhile (y/n) turned towards the bookshelf and started rooting around with a concentrated look on their face.

“Finally!” A loud voice called from upstairs. “I calculated it would only take you seven minutes to return from the high school if you were going the speed limit, perhaps a ten minute maximum accounting for traffic, and gave clear instruction to be home in fifteen minutes. That seems reasonable, but here you are nearly half an hour late!” The stern voice got louder as a man came down the stairs. He was tall and thin, and his tone was serious and annoyed. Or seriously annoyed. As he came into full view, Virgil noted he was dressed a lot like a teacher. Or perhaps a very serious business man. Black shoes, khaki slacks, a black shirt tucked into a belt and a dark blue tie that kicked the teacher vibe up to an eleven. His face was partially obscured by the notebook he was studying, but Virgil could see his square glasses and deep blue eyes. The man was fiddling with a pen in his left hand, jotting something down in the notebook.

“Logan!” (Y/n) exclaimed, snapping back from the bookshelf. “So uh, the thing is-”

“I’m the one who approved Roman’s schooling, (y/n), and if you two are going to ignore the clear rules I set, you know Roman’s father-” Logan stopped abruptly as he looked from his notebook to see Virgil on the couch. His expression was guarded, but Virgil could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“I got the cookies, but coffee is gonna take a minute…” Roman trailed off, coming into the living room with perfect timing. (Y/n) glared at Roman, Roman suddenly started to study the cookies on the plate he was carrying with extreme interest, and Logan looked back and forth between the three of them. Finally, Logan broke the silence with a long sigh.

“Roman, what did you do?” he asked, rather flatly. Roman looked like he wanted to be offended, but instead plopped the cookies onto the coffee table unceremoniously.

“Well this is our new friend, Virgil and-”

“Roman begged me to drive and before we even left he hit this kid with the car.” (Y/n) interrupted. They had pulled something from under their shirt and were squeezing a fist around it. Logan dropped his notebook and pen and buried his face in his hands. He gave a second long sigh before speaking.

“...I’m going to call Patton.” Roman looked rather panicked at the thought.

“Wait, no, no, no, don’t call Patton, it’s fine! We just-” Roman’s stumbling words were stopped as Logan marched forward, took him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. 

“Should I be worried?” Virgil asked, extremely confused. These random people seemed to have weirder lives than he did, and that was saying something.

“Nah, they’ll be fine,” (y/n) said with a reassuring tone, but their face held a mountain of worry. Seeming to realize that, they gave their head a little shake before crossing to the coffee table and scooping up a cookie. “Roman and Logan do this all the time. It’ll take a minute for them to argue before they realize they’re on the same page and then they’ll come back.” They took a bite of the cookie. “We probably should call Patton though,” they added, almost as an afterthought.

“So is Logan like, Roman’s brother or his teacher? Cause he’s acting like a brother but he looks like a teacher,” Virgil blurted, very uncomfortable at the thought of being the source of Roman and Logan’s arguing. However, the question made (y/n) laugh.

“We’ve told him a million times, the tie is too much,” they giggled. “But no, he’s actually not either. He’s more like… I don’t know, an uncle? Neither of us are related to him, but we’ve known him our whole lives. He and Patton might as well be family.” As Virgil opened his mouth to point out that he was being left with more questions, Roman and Logan entered the living room again, seemingly at an agreement.

“Okay, here is what is going to happen. I will heal Virgil and then erase his memory of today’s events. That way Virgil doesn’t have to go to the hospital and we don’t have to deal with unnecessary questions,” Logan states simply to everyone in the room. Virgil blinked slowly at the statement.

“I’m sorry, what?” Maybe the pain in his leg was fogging up his brain, but it sounded like Logan had said he was going to erase Virgil’s memories.

“Do not fret Hot Topic!” Roman extended his arm out to Virgil with a small smile, a comforting gesture. But Virgil just narrowed his eyes and sunk further into the cushions.

“Logan framed his process in such a bad light,” (y/n) states. They grabbed another cookie, and Roman followed suit. “Logan is gonna check your knee and…” they hesitated, glancing at Logan. “I guess we will go from there.” (Y/n) gives a firm nod before leaning back against the wall and gesturing at Logan. Logan gave them a nod back before kneeling in front of Virgil.

“This might feel a little weird, okay?” Logan tells Virgil, his hands hovering above his knee. Virgil gave a small nod, and Logan put his hands down. For a second, nothing happened, but soon Logan’s hands started to glow a dark blue. Virgil’s eyes widened.

Virgil took in a sharp breath as his knee started to tingle. It’s similar to that tingle he felt earlier, when Roman and (Y/n) had helped him up. But this tingle is a lot stronger, and glowing dark blue. Virgil’s mind started to race, but weirdly, his knee was feeling oddly better, in a strange, tingly, weird way. I mean, Virgil had seen and been through a lot of weird garbage, but this was easily taking the cake. 

Virgil was being weirded out if it wasn’t obvious.

Glancing uneasily at (Y/n) and Roman, they were both focused on Logan. After what felt like forever but was probably a few minutes, Logan moved his hands, still glowing slightly. Virgil meets his eyes, which also are glowing slightly. The weirdness just kept getting weirder.

“How does that feel?” Logan asks.

“O-okay..?” Virgil’s voice comes out a lot higher and shakier than he wants it to. This was a really weird experience. Virgil’s head was spinning, thoughts racing a million miles an hour. What was up with these people? Why were their hands glowing? Did this have anything to do with the weird vibe (y/n) had given him? Or other weird things that happened? Maybe he was dying. Maybe he had been hit really hard by that car and now he was hallucinating in a coma in the hospital. As his thoughts spiraled, he barely heard (y/n) speak.

“Uh, Logan? I think he’s kinda freaking out, maybe you should do the second thing now?” They said, taking a step closer to Virgil. Logan nodded to them again before clenching his hand in a glowing fist. For a second, Virgil thought he was going to be punched in the face, but Logan simply ran his thumb over Virgil’s forehead.

“Simba,” Roman muttered at the gesture, and Virgil would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so weirded out. Logan rolled his eyes at the comment and (Y/n) didn’t seem to hear.

“Okay, he shouldn’t remember most of the day,” Logan announced, standing and taking a step back from Virgil.

“Wha- Bu- Logan!” Roman cried. “Then he might not remember my cute face!”

“All the better for him,” (Y/n) deadpanned. Roman’s jaw dropped, obviously offended at their comment. Logan merely rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but what? What’s going on?” Virgil finally stood up from the couch before sitting again, at a loss for words. Everything was happening way too fast, Virgil started rubbing his temples. He rubbed his eyes before glancing at the three people around him. They seemed to be glancing back and forth between him and each other, concern etched on their faces.

“Hm. Well this is fascinating,” Logan said after a moment. He repeated the forehead swipe, hand glowing brighter than before. “Tell me, do you feel the same way you felt when I healed your knee?” Logan asked, curiosity taking place of the concern that previously masked his face.

“Uh, no..? I mean it wasn’t nearly as tingly… I mean what is going on?! Are you going to explain any of this?” Virgil huddled into himself, pulling his legs up on the couch. There was too much going on- too many emotions, all of them bad. He could feel an anxiety attack coming on.

“Hm, this is truly fascinating. I’ve never met someone who was unknowingly immune to memory charms, do you have a history with magic?” Logan continued his questioning, unaware of Virgil’s breath quickening.

“I- I- Magic? I just- I don’t,” Virgil stammered on, it was getting harder to breathe. His hands were shaking and his eyes started twitching like they always did before he started crying. Not here, not now, this couldn’t be happening, this could not be happening. Over the blood rushing his ears, he heard (y/n) speak.

“Roman, take Virgil outside and let him breathe, he needs air. Get him breathing normally and calm him down. Logan, call Patton, we’re gonna need backup for this, and I need to grab some stuff.” (Y/n) said. Logan quirked an eyebrow at them, but walked out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Roman nodded firmly, and before Virgil knew what was happening, Roman had gently grabbed his elbow and led him outside to the front porch. They sat on the top step, and the fresh air Virgil took in slowly calming him down. That paired with Roman gently counting, and Virgil doing his best to breathe with the counts was really helping. He wasn’t sure how long they were sitting on the porch before Virgil’s hands stopped shaking and his eyes were fully dry. He wondered how Roman was so calm and how he seemed to know just what to do. As he came back to his senses, he realized Roman hadn’t let go of his elbow. Virgil was struck by the fact he didn’t… mind the touch. He turned the other way to avoid Roman seeing the blush that had crept onto his face. 

“Hey,” Roman said in a soft voice. Virgil slowly turned to look at Roman, only to see he was starting at his shoes. “I know this can all be really overwhelming, and we should’ve handled it better. This is a really new experience for you, and we are going to do our best to explain everything, I promise, but, uh, I guess I’m sorry we overwhelmed you? Ah, jeez, I’m not saying all this the way I want to…” Roman trailed off, reaching the hand that wasn’t holding Virgil’s arm into his hair, ruffling his dark, golden curls.

“Roman, it’s- it’s okay.” Roman’s green eyes met his and Virgil swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for freaking out so badly, but you don’t need to apologize. Even if I don’t know what’s going on, my knee feels better at least?” Virgil let out half of a laugh, and Roman joined him. 

“You really shouldn’t be apologizing, this was all on me when I insisted on driving.” Roman let out a sigh, moving the arm holding Virgil to meet the other one in his hair. Virgil noticed how he seemed slightly colder without Roman touching him. “Plus, I really do feel bad about what’s happened and stuff. I’m surprised you haven’t like, called the police on us or anything,” Roman half-joked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the shock still,” Virgil joked back. Roman gave a small laugh at that before standing up. 

“Do you think you’re ready to go back in? I promise you’ll get answers this time.” Roman extended his hand and Virgil took it without hesitation. Being pulled up to Roman made Virgil realize that Roman was nearly a whole head taller than him. Virgil stepped away from Roman and they took a second before Roman opened the door and ushered Virgil back inside. 

When they got back inside, they were greeted with an interesting scene. (Y/n) was seated on the couch, turning from a book to a few rocks they had laid out. Meanwhile, Logan was near the kitchen talking quietly but heatedly with a shorter man. He was much shorter than Logan, with curly, sandy, blonde hair. He was wearing khaki pants and a gray cardigan was wrapped around his shoulders.

“Patton!” Roman exclaimed, eliciting a jump from Virgil and causing all the attention to turn to Roman.

“Roman!” The stranger said, a fond smile on their face. His bright blue eyes stood out behind large, round glasses. He quickly rushed toward Roman and embraced him in a warm hug. “I’m so happy to see you again, but I wish it could’ve been in different circumstances.” The man gave him a severely disappointed look that had Virgil wincing.

“I know, I know, I’ve messed up  _ royally _ ,” Roman said, winking on the last word and confusing Virgil. However, the short man’s face split into a large grin.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this by appealing to my love of puns,” he scolded, the blinding smile still on his face.

“It was worth a shot,” Roman joked before turning to Virgil. “Ahem, sorry, Virgil, this is Patton. Patton, Virgil.” Patton smiled at Virgil, giving him a fuzzy feeling.

“Ah, so you’re the reason I got called down here so suddenly. Well I’m sure you have plenty of questions!” Patton gestured to the couch and Roman sat next to (y/n) who had gathered up the rocks in the palm of their hand. Virgil hesitantly sat next to Roman. Patton pulled a large book off of the shelf and opened it up. Patton then removed his hands from the book, but instead of falling to the floor, the book simply stayed where it was. Virgil blinked a couple times, realizing that yes, there was a floating book there. Roman shot him a sly smile, and (y/n) also had a small grin on their face.

“Well,” Patton clapped his hands together. “It’s time for a crash course in magic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD PATTON APPEARS!!! I was so excited about him I just had to introduce him here. Legit the first of this chapter was Virgil just freaking out and saying stuff like 'are yall on crack????' but y'know that's more me than him so... Feel Free to leave a kudos and comment! What are y'all curious about magic wise? and Roman wise? And why (y/n) gives Virgil weird vibes! The next chapter will answer probably some of those... LOVE YA SEE YA SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> Look up what Lexical means, I dare you *wink wink*  
> Thanks for reading! See you soon with Chapter Two and Virgil's POV~ More exposition coming your way!


End file.
